Phan-Songs
by Phandom-Pheels
Summary: Taylor swift songs about how Danisnotonfire and Amazingphil meet and other fluff. The first song is began again and in Dan's Pov.
1. Began again

Dan's POV

I put on his headphones, Madness by muse is playing. Pj said he didn't get this song, but I do.

I walks starbucks expecting Phil to be late, be he got there early, and he stands and waves.

I walk to Phil. Phil pulls out my chair for me.

Phil doesn't know how nice that is but I do.

I tell a joke and Phil throws his head back laughing.

I think that's strange because he never did.

I've been thinking these last 8 months all love ever does is crash, and break, and end.

But on a wednesday in cafe I saw it began again.

Phil said he never someone who had as many muse cds as you, but I do.

You tell stories and i tell mine.

And you don't why I coming off a little shy, but I do.

I tell a joke and Phil throws his head back laughing.

I think that's strange because he never did.

I've been thinking these last 8 months all love ever does is crash, and break, and end.

But on a wednesday in cafe I saw it began again.

We finish our coffees and Phil walks me to my car. I almost tell him about Pj but then Phil starts talking about the movies his family watches every christmas and want to talk about that.

For the first time, what's past is past, because

I told a joke and Phil though his back laughing like a little kid.

He didn't know how nice that was.

But i did.

I thought these last 8 months a love does is crash and break and end.

But on that wednesday in that cafe i saw it began again.


	2. Everything has changed

Phil's Pov

i wake up and all I know is something i didn't before, and all i've since 18 hours ago brown eyes, dimples and your smile. It's making me feel like i just wanna know you better.

Cause all i know is that we said Hello and and your eyes feel coming home. Everything has changed.

I remember you held the door and , i hope you'll be mine and i'll be yours.

All i know since yesterday is everything has changed and my stomach is butterflies.

The beautiful kind making making up for lost time.

It's making me feel like i just wanna know you better.

Cause all i know is that we said Hello and and your eyes feel coming home. Everything has changed.

Come back and tell me why i feel like how come all this time I've missed you all this time.

Yesterday was our second date and All i know since yesterday is everything has changed. Now I know that you'll be mine and I'll be your's.

Cause all i know is that we said Hello and and your eyes feel coming home. Everything has changed.


	3. Today was a Fairytale

Dan's Pov

Today was fairytale.

He was a Prince, I used to be in distress.

Phil took me by the hand when he picked me up at six.

Today was a fairytale.

I wore skinny jeans

Phil wore pokemon tee shirt.

He told me i was cute, when i looked like a mess

Today was a fairytale.

Time slows down

Whenever you're around

can you feel the magic in the air?

It must of been the way he kissed me.

I fell in love when I saw Phil standing there.

Today was a fairytale

Phil's smile takes me to another planet.

Every thing he says is right

Today was a fairytale

All I can say is that is that clearer.

Nothing made sense until I saw your face

Today was a fairytale.

Time slows down

Whenever you're around

can you feel the magic in the air?

It must of been the way he kissed me.

I fell in love when I saw Phil standing there.

Today was a fairytale

I can feel my heart beating in my chest.

Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down

But can you feel the magic in the air?

It must of been the way he kissed me.

I fell in love when I saw Phil standing there.

Today was a fairytale


	4. Sparks fly

Phil's Pov

The way Dan moves is like a full on rainstorm and i'm a house of cards.

He's the kind of reckless that should send me running but i know that i won't get far.

He stood there close enough to touch.

Close enough to hope you couldn't see what i was thinking of.

Drop everything now and meet in the pouring rain.

Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain, cause i see sparks fly whenever he smiles.

Get me with those brown eyes baby, as the lights go down.

Give me something that'll haunt me when He's not around.

Cause i see sparks fly whenever He smiles.

My mind forgets to remind Dans a bad idea.

He touches me once and it's really something.

Dan finds i'm even better than he imagined i would be.

I'm on guard for the rest of the world but for him, it's no good.

I could be patient but I wish Dan would

Drop everything now and meet in the pouring rain.

Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain, cause i see sparks fly whenever he smiles.

Get me with those brown eyes baby, as the lights go down.

Give me something that'll haunt me when He's not around.

Cause i see sparks fly whenever He smiles.

I run my fingers through His hair.

I watched the lights go wild.

He just keep his eyes on me, it's wrong enough to make it feel right.

He Lead me up the staircase, won't he whisper nice and slow?

I captivated by him, baby, like a firework show.

Drop everything now and meet in the pouring rain.

Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain, cause i see sparks fly whenever he smiles.

Get me with those brown eyes baby, as the lights go down.

Give me something that'll haunt me when He's not around.

Cause i see sparks fly whenever He smiles.


	5. Mine

**Warring: Sight triggger warring. very little metions of cutting.**

Dan's pov

Phil was in college, working part-time waitin tables.

He left a small town, and never looked back.

I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin, wondering why we bother with love if it never last.

I say can you see it.

As where lying on the couch, the moment I can see it.

Yea,I can see it now.

Do you remember how felt sitting by the water?

I showed him my scars for the first time.

He made a rebel of a careless man's careful son.

Phil is the best thing that's ever been mine.

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together.

I got a desk of my things at his place.

He learned my secrets and he figured out why i'm guarded.

He helped me flush my blades.

But we got bills to pay.

We Have nothing figured out.

When it was hard to take, this is what i thought about.

Do you remember how it felt sitting by the water?

I showed him my scars for the first time.

He made a rebel of a careless man's careful son.

Phil is the best thing that's ever been mine.

Does he remember all the city lights on the water.

Phil saw me start to believe for the first made a rebel of a careless man's careful son.

Phil is the best thing that's ever been mine.

I remember that fight 2:30 am, I said "Everything was slipping right out of our hands."

I ran out crying and he followed me out into the street.

I braced myself for the goodbye, cuz that all i've ever known.

Then he took me by surprise,phil said "I'll leave you alone"

He said "I remember how felt sitting by the water,

Everytime I look at you, it's like the first time. I feel in love with a careless man's careful son. You are the best thing that's ever been mine."

He made a rebel of a careless man's careful son.

Phil is the best thing that's ever been mine.

 _Do you believe it?_

 _We gonna make it now._

 _I can see it now_

 _yes,yes i can see now._


End file.
